Lovn' You
by BunnieBunnie
Summary: one shots! some may be loving others fighting. whatever couple I am in the mood for I'll write even if I hate them or fear angry fan girls. The rating of each chapter will be different so be warned some may contain, cursing, violence, lemon, lime, angst, and pairings you may not like...
1. You

One shot! So i got a new phone, Android something or other. I could've gotten one of the new new models but i liked the one with a flip out keyboard for writing so I went with the cheaper version of that. There's the much more expensive Android and mine which the only complaint I have so far is that they made me change my unlimited data to a share plan and I can't individualize text message ringtones to people. Boo, oh well I loved my old phone but my new one is cool and has lots more storage and a better document editor.  
"Nana!"  
"Nana!"  
"Osaki-san!"  
They were all for her. Begging for answers that she couldn't give. What was she going to do now? Would she forgive him? How did she feel about his affair? Was she ashamed?  
Ashamed? That's what they kept asking, as if she had done something wrong. She wondered what they thought of her when they asked, 'do you feel ashamed?' Ren was the one they had caught cheating, not her. So why did people make her feel like it was all her fault? Why should she feel anything at all about his addictions? As far as she was concerned they were over and his little stunts to gain attention from the paparazzi were not her problems.  
Ashamed? So she may have had a few too many beers when the story of his infidelity first aired. It was her birthday and she was celebrating her new found freedom. It wasn't her fault an over zealous paparazzi or two got themselves harmed while snapping her picture. No one was pressing charges for that but nobody was letting her forget any time soon either.  
Okay, maybe she felt some remorse for screaming at Hachi when she tried to defend that rotten cheater. And it was regretable that none of her friends were on her side. Yasu had relayed messages from Ren to her, saying the story was all a lie. There were fans who congratulated him for lasting so long without cheating, as if that earned him a get out of jail free card. Nobu was the worst telling her Ren must have been very lonely and depressed. Like she hadn't already known that, she could feel Ren's pain better than any one because it was her pain too. She was slowly killing herself with alcohol not cheating and snorting junk up her nose.  
No the worst person was her. Every day she berated herself for not going to visit him in that prison they called rehab. Telling herself over and over that had she been any other woman Ren would have done this years ago. He would have gone behind her back countless times and filled her head with lies because he didn't respect or love other women. She scolded the mirror because in her heart she knew nothing the magazines said were true. Ren was faith, he loved her too much to do that to her.  
Every night she drowned all the voices including her own, in a bottle. If she had wanted to she could go off and have an affair. Then they'd be even and she could walk into the visiting lobby. She could see him and hug him and forgive him, but she didn't. Not because of media backlash and endless lost fans, or the hurt it would cause him. But because she loved him. She didn't really want anybody else, not even when she hated him. He was still all she had.

My sister went into labor! The one night I go home to sleep, isn't that how things always go. Expect one shots for a while. I may expand on this one in the future I'm just having trouble focusing for too long on one topic at the moment.


	2. Roses

**A lot of you seem to want Nana/Hachi but I wanted to do something different, and I haven't found any, Ren/Nana/Hachi threesome. There was a scene when Ren brought up Nana wanting to have sex with Hachi and he seemed like he didn't care. Of course in my mind Ren will give Nana whatever she wants as long as at the end of the day she's still his and it doesn't interfere with his dreams. Even with all the Nana/Hachi implications in the manga and the fact that Ren/Nana is cannon I have yet to read a story, not even a low rated friendship one of the three and Hachi/Ren are very close friends in the manga. So maybe noone likes threesomes and this might be cheating a little but here is a Nana/Hachi, actually Nana/Nana if you think about it, with a heavy dose of Ren. :P**

**Rated M, you know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nana or Hachi but in my dreams Ren is mine. **

**Warning: If three adults doing mature things together offends you don't read this.**

Brown eyes followed Hachi around the room as she carried on conversations with Nobu and Yasu who were playing two different games in separate places. She was up to something the two pairs of eyes decided. One noticed how Hachi was asking Yasu all sorts of weird questions before rushing off to Nobu. The other person noticed how his girlfriend was watching the girl flit back and forth. At first he thought she was staring at Yasu and his jealousy flared, that lead to him draping his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer. Then he realized her gaze only wandered from her beer when Hachi appeared in front of them.

"You like her." Ren teased in a whisper in Nana's ear. To Shin and Yasu it looked like they were flirting the way they sat so close and leaned in to each other. Nana was using him for support as she was feeling intoxicated and dizzy, Ren was watching her so intensely he was barely paying attention to their game of mahjong.

Controlling her blush she nodded, "of course I do. She is my best friend."

He stroked her cheek, "Don't worry I'm the only one who notices." Nipping at her lips he thought up ways to make her forget the other woman. Nana was his and he hated sharing her with their friends, he wasn't going to share her with a lover too. Although Hachi was cute and not dating anybody. He thought for a momen about the possibilities of having two Nana's in bed. There was that moment earlier when he had felt an attraction to her as he patted her head. "You want her?"

He sounded like he did when he was buying her something, confident that he would get laid if he gave her what she wanted. She shook her head snapping open another can of beer.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted her to join us tonight, as long as I get to watch." Rolling her eyes she chugged her beer unaware that she was still staring at the woman they were speaking of.

"Of course you wouldn't, tomorrow morning you could brag to all the guys. Baldy and Nobu would be so jealous you got to Hachi first and Shin would probably worship you more than he already does." She turned away from Hachi, who was asking Yasu another odd question, to look at the handsome face she adored. "Speaking of tonight," shifting closer she kissed his jaw. "Can we go to bed soon?"

"Hmm," he hummed kissing her and pulling her legs into his lap. His hands ran up her thigh as hers sunk into his hair deepening the kiss.

"Nana nobody wants to see that!" Nobu interrupted them from the kitchen.

Shin whined glaring at Nobu, "speak for yourself, I was enjoying the show." Hachi giggled covering her mouth with her hand in trying to hide the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Gross it's like watching my brother and sister maul each other. You understand don't you Yasu?" The bald man looked up from his mahjong tiles as if he just noticed they had stopped playing.

"Sorry Nobu, but I hardly even notice anymore when they go at it. If they become too involved in each other I leave the room and think nothing of it." He said to Nobu's disappointment.

"I think they're cute, don't you?" Hachi asked and Shin nodded eager to see more. He was certain he could learn something from watching Ren.

"We're going to bed now," Ren announced to a pouting Nana. She cheered instantly also eager for more Ren. "Anyone care to join us? Shin?" The devious glint in his eyes made Nana shiver. He had that look that told her he'd get her what she wanted even if she didn't ask. "Hachi?" Dark and filled with lusty promises, Nana couldn't imagine any one not being seduced by that voice.

With deep red cheeks Hachi declined the offer and dismayed a Shin felt it was what would be expected of him too. He sulked eyes never leaving Ren as he threw Nana over his shoulder and they dissapeared into her room. He was jealous and he wasn't the only one. Hachi didn't know why seeing Nana carried away irked her so much. She was glad her and Ren were back together. They were a destined couple and no one could come between them. Still she was tempted by his offer to join them. The chance to see what Nana looked like weak and vulnerable at his mercy gave her chills. It was something she had caught a glimpse of once, a blushing Nana curled up and unable to speak. Ren was the only reason she ever looked so cute, Hachi was envious. Hours later Ren rested against the headboard of Nana's bed. He took a drag of his cigarette with one hand. His other rested on the black-haired head that kissed down his abdomen and back up. Blowing smoke at Nana he teasingly offered her the cancer stick. She rolled her eyes getting off of him and flopping down on her back. He held out the cigarette not looking at her until she took it. "I thought you were gonna blow me."

Holding the cigarette like it disgusted her Nana shrugged. She was contemplating whether to smoke it or not.

"You are a terrible cock tease." He accused pinching her nose.

"I just don't feel like it." She said snuffing out the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Why? Because I don't have a vagina and wag my tail when I see you, like a lost puppy?" He jokingly mocked nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Your tail doesn't wag at the sight of me?" Acting hurt she lifted the covers from his waist to see if he was hard.

"No, it stands up attentively awaiting my masters orders." Flipping her to her side he lifted her leg and guided himself inside of her from behind. "I'm not a lost puppy. I am well a trained purebred and I have a nice warm master."

"Ah," releasing shallow breaths she joined their hands. She turned her head and her she had her lips captured in a heated kiss as he drove himself in and out of her. "Ren!" maneuvering them so she was on her knees clinging to the bed sheets Ren changed his angle inside of her bringing louder cries of pleasure from her throat.

He came first spilling a flood of warmth inside of her that triggered her own orgasm. Careful not to put his full weight on her he collapsed on her rubbing his head on her shoulder.

"Ren," suddenly solemn she held the arm that surrounded her. "Does it make me a bad girlfriend?"

"The worst," he teased kissing her back. Feeling her tense up he chuckled. "Come on baby, you know I don't care. If you don't wanna do it then I'm not gonna force you."

"That isn't what I meant." She stressed sitting up and putting distance between them. Before he had the chance to console her she continued. "Hachi. I want another woman the way I want you. I've only ever felt this strong of a need for you but now..." searching for words she became frustrated and flustered. "I want her so bad, Ren."

"Hey," taking her in his arms he soothed her nerves. "Don't work yourself up over this. I know you want her and I think it's adorable, you have a crush."

"What if it's not a crush?" She asked looking into his eyes pleading for him to understand. "I love you and I think I may be in love with her too."

"You want me to seduce her for you?" Thinking he was making a joke she sighed hard. "I'm serious, Nana. I swear to you I will get her into bed with us for you."

"Yeah for me, not for your enormous male ego. Men are so gross, two girls, french maids, and school girls." It annoyed her how he could lighten her mood so easily but she was also grateful.

"You bought the maid outfit and the school girl uniform was just because I knew you already had one." He reminded her and she blushed at the recollection. Laying a kiss to her temple he pet her hair. "You are the best girlfriend in the world." Cracking a smile Nana nuzzled his chest. "That's all I want." He said touching her lips.

"Will you go get me some water? You dehydrated me." She requested breaking the moment. Nodding Ren lowered her to the bed.

"Take a nap while I'm gone." He teased kissing her eyelids.

"Haha, yeah a two second nap," she chuckled already submiting to exhaustion.

"When I come back I won't even let you sleep when the sun comes up."

Hachi was awake and stumbling through the apartment to get to the kitchen. She'd heard a noise and wanted to check it out. Every one had gone to bed shortly after Nana and Ren had and she was curious who had woken up. Maybe it was Nobu and she could cook him something. She walked over to the fridge seeing no one and opened it to gain some light. If she turned any lights on the boys sleeping on the floor somewhere around the apartment would wake up.

"Hi," she jumped not noticing Ren until he spoke up.

"Ren, you scared me." She blushed at his lack of clothing. All he had covering him was a pair of boxers and his chain.

"Sorry I didn't know you'd be awake," he leaned against the counter where he had set two glasses of water and some food. "Nana was thirsty so I came to get us some water and I got hungry when I saw all the delicious food you made for us."

"Oh," she was unable to verbalize much more than that. The sight of his smooth toned chest flustered her.

"Nana, are you feeling alright?" Blushing brighter at the sound of her name leaving his lips she looked up into his eyes. It was the first time he had called her by her name and she liked it. She liked it a little too much but found that she couldn't stop herself.

"Mmhm," she gulped as he drew closer and placed his head against hers.

"You don't feel warm, that's good." Ren had planned on backing away but then he remembered his Nana in bed. She wanted this girl and the only thing he hated more than sharing her was not giving her what she wanted when it was something so simple. Hachi hadn't moved away or asked him to move so he took one step further and kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't anything special just a press of their lips for an instant and Hachi forgot to close her eyes. He laughed to himself reminded of his first kiss with a very different Nana.

Coming to her senses Hachi pushed him to arms length. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a kiss Nana," he reached out to pat her on the head but his hand was shoved away.

"Don't call me that, you've confused yourself." Hachi scowled willing her lips to stop tingling from his touch. There were many passionate kisses she had shared with her ex-boyfriends. Each one had been enjoyable in their own way but none of them had left her with the urge to beg for more. Deeper lip locks filled with lust could not compare to Ren's slight touch, there was only one kiss that even came close and might have even surpassed his. That one was also the lightest of touches, plutonic and unromantic but it had left a craving in her she thought she'd never get the chance to satisfy.

"I think you are the one who's confused." Ren caught her hands and examined her slim fingers. "You were thinking of Nana just now, weren't you? I knew which girl I was kissing." With a wink he raised her right hand to his mouth deliberately slow. He was giving her the opportunity to pull away, the chance to say no. But he knew she wouldn't. "My Nana has kissed you right." He reminded her licking the tips of her fingers. Gasping she didn't stop him from biting lightly on her middle finger then sucking it into his mouth.

His eyes closed and Hachi was captivated by the unguarded face of the rock star. Thick long lashes, a strong jaw and soft lips. This man was too much. How could any one resist?

To distract herself from his preoccupation with her hand, as he was now kissing her palm, she tried to find a way to keep the conversation on Nana. To help them both remember how much they cared for and didn't want to hurt her.

Too bad all she could think of now was that kiss, "how did you know Nana kissed me?" She could feel his smile on her palm.

"She likes you." He stated dropping her hand and returning to her lips, she wasn't expecting it and had no time to get away from his mouth. In the back of her mind she knew there was a reason to escape but he was just too damned much. Melting into his kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was now so much easier to understand why Nana blushed at the mere mention of his name.

"That was interesting," Ren said breathless and pulling completely away from her. Hachi was a nice kisser but he couldn't figure out what was so great about her that Nana wanted her so bad. Compared to Nana she had a lot to learn but then it wasn't her fault she had bad teachers. A memory of playing teacher with Nana popped into his head and he turned back to the counter worried about her hydration levels. He picked up his waters and a plate of food. "Will you get my plate for me, Hachiko?" Unsure as to why the languid smoothness of his voice made her quiver Hachi rushed to the plate and ran after him.

She stopped at the door and peered in to see Ren setting everything on Nana's night stand and sitting on the bed. Nana was asleep and completely exposed. One of her hands lay on her hip the other held her bare breast, her flat stomach gleamed with a strawberry ring. Hachi hadn't even known her belly button was pierced, was that something only Ren got to see? It wasn't pierced before, or more like Nana never wore any rings in it the few times Hachi had seen her belly. Remembering the other occupants of the apartment she entered the room and silently shut the door just in case anyone else woke up.

His hand caressed the black locks of hair that looked damp with sweat. Fingers gliding up and separating the strands before settling on top of Nana's head where he gripped hard and shook her with more force than necessary. Unfazed by his roughness she nuzzled her head against his hand. She rolled over rubbing her face into his palm and licking it just as he had done to Hachi's.

"Let's sleep, I'm too tired to do anything now. Give me two hours and I'll give you a bj, no teasing, I promise." Unaware she was giving Hachi a nice view of her rear she closed her eyes to sleep.

"First of all I like being teased by you. Second you have a guest wake up." Ren replied pulling her head up by her hair. Receiving no response he dropped her head and tickled his fingers down her spine. Reaching the end he raised his hand and spanked her ass hard.

"What the hell!" She sprang up in bed ready to attack him but the figure in the doorway stopped her. "Hachi!" Scrambling for the covers she became bright red.

"I don't think so," Ren swiftly pulled all the blankets from her grasp and threw them in a random direction. Before she had time to register what he was doing he had her pressed up against him arms pinned behind her back with one hand locked around her wrists. His other hand gripped the back of her neck and forced her into a domineering kiss.

Embarrassed Hachi tried to sneak passed him to set down the plate she had carried for him, but a strong arm around her waist halted her retreat and she found herself captured in another kiss. This time the heat from Nana and the scent of her skin, almost indistinct from Ren's if not for the feminine undertone of it, intoxicated Hachi's senses.

Ren pulled away from Hachi, "I brought you some one new to play with and all you wanna do is sleep?" He asked Nana tightening his hold on her wrists. Teasing him Nana rested her head on his chest. She had to catch her breath and give her brain time to process what Ren was suggesting they do with Hachi.

"Nana, what do you wanna do?" Looking from Ren to Hachi, Nana made up her mind, to give in to her feelings.

"I thought you just wanted to watch?" She asked flexing her arms to let him know he needed to let go.

"If that's what you want," letting go of the both of them and stepping back he gave her a slightly forlorn gaze.

Half laughing, half sighing Nana caught the waist band of his boxers dragging him back to her.

"When have I ever wanted you to just watch? You said you wanted to watch." Lips a breath away from his she addressed Hachi. "Sorry, Hachiko, we didn't mean to ignore you." She turned to her friend, "is this what you want?" They were all adults and Hachi didn't need her to spell it out. She knew what they wanted.

Hesitant Hachi let her eyes take in the beautiful couple inviting her to join them. They were rock stars living in a world far different from hers. A world where love and making love was something they both cherished with each other. And they wanted her to be part of it.

With enthusiasm Hachi leapt foreward claiming Nana's lips and crashing them down on the bed. Nana was quick to react used to being pounced on. She took Hachi's excited kiss and slowed it down to a sensual melding of their tongues. Her hands gently held Hachi's head at an angle, her silky thighs glided against the shirt Hachi wore. As if reading her mind Ren raised the shirt seperating them for a moment as he removed it. He took hold of Hachi's hands when the shirt slipped to the floor and pulled her up to him for a kiss. They kept Nana's slow pace exploring one another's mouths.

Kneeling between them, Nana trailed kisses over Hachi's now exposed chest. She slipped her hands into Hachi's panties and shoved them down. Ren took one of her hands and twisted their fingers together with hers the other still holding Hachi's. Their eyes met through sideways glances and his nerves eased seeing she was enjoying this. Sharing her wasn't so bad if it made her happy. She moved his hand to her core and made him cup her, while her mouth sucked on a nipple. Taking the hint Ren sunk two fingers inside her wet hole. He leaned down, a plan forming in his mind, and bit Nana on the neck. She cried out in shock throwing her head back and releasing Hachi's breast in the process. Quickly he let go of Hachi's hand to snake his arm around her back. He found her soaked and ready for his fingers.

"That hurt, you jerk." Whined Nana in-between groans. He met her lips in apology, kissing the pain away.

The women held on to each other breasts rubbing together and their neatly trimmed patches of pubic hair mixing. He pumped harder moving both hands at the same speed as he watched them make out. Their mouths fought for dominance hands roaming over feminine curves. Moans muffled by deep kisses Nana and Hachi bucked the hips colliding into each other over and over until they came all over Ren's hands.

Catching her breath Hachi whispered, "wow," before collapsing backwards on the bed.

Nana leaned back in Ren's arms, "I know what you mean Hachi. He's got really nice hands." She took one of his hands and sucked in his fingers, Hachi," moaning at the new taste.

"This is the part I want to watch," Ren said teasingly pushing her forward.

"Pervert," Hachi accused catching Nana against her chest. He winked settling himself down at the foot of the bed.

Glaring at Hachi, Nana sneered, "stop flirting with my man."

Taken aback by her sudden harsh tone Hachi released her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's just nervous." Ren pat Nana on the thigh lying behind her. Taking her thighs and spreading them he explained. "She's never been with anyone other than me. See, look how she turns such a pretty shade of pink."

Her heart skipped at the sight of Nana blushing because of her. Glazed eyes shining with need, heart racing, chest heaving with labored breaths, this vulnerable Nana was only ever seen by Ren before. Hachi blushed knowing that she was now allowed to see this and even cause it. She lifted her left leg over Nana's hip, wrapping her arms around her and meshing their breasts together again.

"Shy girl," Ren teased in Nana's ear kissing the lobe. "If you don't want to," he left his sentence unfinished letting her think. She gulped, swallowing the nerves that surfaced when she thought of doing something so intimate with her best friend. Ren's words reminded her that no one was closer to her as a friend than him. Nothing had to change between Hachi and her, this would bring them closer.

Nana wrapped her leg around Hachi and gasped when their clits rubbed together. She nipped at Hachi's lips the two of them rocking their hips building up a sensation that was new to both of them. Soft and sweet kisses, they barely touched lips as they made love. It didn't last long as they grew more sure of their movements, more comfortable with this new experience, they increased their speed. Their kiss grew more ferocious, Hachi clung to Nana and Nana scratched down Hachi's back.

"Hachi!" Nana was loud as ever, not caring if any one outside the door heard. "Ha...Hachi!" It felt like being with Ren. The two of them rushing each other over a cliff. Bringing themselves to heaven. Behind her Ren motioned for Hachi to quiet her down so she pulled Nana by her hair, into another kiss. She was surprised when Nana gave in allowing her to be the dominant one and control the kiss. She felt the scream as Nana tensed reaching heaven first. Bucking into her a last time Hachi came harder than she ever had before and she had to swallow her own scream. Limbs trembling they collapsed against Ren.

"What about you?" Hachi asked tugging at his boxers.

Her hand was swatted away by Nana, "I told you to stop flirting with my man." Ren chuckled at her jealous nature, then grit his teeth when her mouth engulfed him without warning. "My penis," she said sliding her tongue up the shaft and shooting Hachi a mean glare.

Patting her head Ren pulled Hachi to sit by his side. "She's spoiled, you'll get used to it. If Nana doesn't want something to happen it won't happen."

"I never hear you complain." Nana shot at him lying on his thigh lazily. Her hands played with his man hood, massaging his balls and caressing the length of his penis.

"You're a pervert, what do I have to complain about?" He teased still petting Hachi who curled up against him. Crawling up his body Nana wedged herself between them, "Nana, be a nice kitty." He scolded arms circling her back.

"I will when you stop trying to seduce my woman." A threatening hand yanked his chain.

Sharing a conspiring glance with him Hachi moved behind Nana with a pillow in her hands. "Your woman? What about the woman in front of me can I seduce her?" Gripping her hands again he, held them out to Hachi. She bound them with the pillow case.

"Look what you did, corrupter." Nana accused watching Ren pick his phone up, "now is not the time to call people." She huffed suspicious eyes set in a scowl. "Don't you dare." Her warning fell on deaf ears as Ren lifted his phone and snapped a picture. "Ren!"

Nobu chuckled hearing Nana and Ren still playing their games. He was happy they were back together and pleased that they were behinds closed doors. Pouring himself a glass of milk he waved to Shin exiting Hachi's room.

"It's too late, that won't help you grow anymore." Shin teased looking around, "where's Hachi."

"In her room isn't she." Nobu replied. At the shake of Shin's head he concluded, "she must have gone to work."

Hearing Ren's name surround by what sounded like two different people giggling Shin pointed to the door. "You don't think," Nobu cut him off shaking his head furiously.

"One thing Ren cannot do is share." He said trying to convince himself more than Shin.

"Ren is the luckiest bastard I've ever met," Yasu spoke up from his spot at the table. Setting down his cup of coffee he glared at Nobu. "It's all your fault. She was innocent and then you threw her to that wolf."

The three boys sighed before Yasu had to lie to himself, "Hachi left for work. No way would Ren share his woman."

"Hachi!" A high-pitched moan came through the door followed by a lower groaned, "Ren."

"No fair," whined Shin walking to the door ready to barge in. Nobu dragged him back shaking his head depressed.

**A\N: So many ideas didn't end up in this story simply because I felt it was getting to long and involved for a one shot. I hope some one enjoyed it, I don't like threesomes because they seem so unromantic and like the people involved don't care who they have sex with. That isn't what I wanted and I tried to make it romantic. First yuri sex scene ever! I had to ask a yaoi fanatic for advice because I don't know a yuri one lol. I should find one for the next Nana/Hachi. I think Shin will join them next though he seemed pretty eager, all his lines just flowed naturally. **

**Takumi/Nana was actually a story I wrote and never posted I'm sure I still have it somewhere. And I've always wondered about Nana/Nobu, he did think she was pretty when they met.**

**I want to do something scary for Halloween but horror never comes easy to me. I love horror films and thrillers though.**

**Hope to have something new for you soon!**


End file.
